


make me say hi, make my heart pound

by peachsprout



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsprout/pseuds/peachsprout
Summary: Jiwoo has zero experience and knowledge in raising a puppy and going to Eden Paradise Veterinary Clinic was probably her best option.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	make me say hi, make my heart pound

**Author's Note:**

> bgm: iz*one - target
> 
> i never thought i will write a fic about loona's members
> 
> my cc: https://curiouscat.me/byeolchungha

* * *

Jiwoo looks at the business card in her hands then to the cream-colored Pomeranian puppy that’s sleeping on a makeshift dog bed that is actually Jiwoo’s old pillow.

“I think I’m going to be a bad mom. I’m so sorry Butter.” Jiwoo says. Butter doesn’t even budge.

The cream-colored Pomeranian puppy or what Jiwoo named as Butter was a gift from her best friend, Jungeun. And now, Jiwoo was faced with a very big problem (to her): how to raise a puppy.

Well, the answer is in her hands.

Jiwoo looked at the business card. _Eden Paradise Veterinary Clinic_. The business card was from her concerned roommate which had witnessed Jiwoo’s excitement when she first held Butter and how it changed to anxiousness on how she will raise Butter. Jiwoo put the business card back on her wallet and started to prepare herself and Butter for a trip to the veterinarian.

Jiwoo checked the the business card to make sure they are entering the right clinic. She opened the glass door with her right hand while carrying Butter on the other hand.

“Hello, Ma’am! Welcome to Eden Paradise Veterinary Clinic. What can we do for you?” The receptionist greeted Jiwoo cheerfully. “Have a sit here.”

Jiwoo bowed and proceeded to the empty seat in front of the receptionist’s table. Jiwoo was surprised that there were no other people at the receiving area beside her and the receptionist. She let Butter sit on her lap and looked around. The clinic’s interior design was a bit classy and elegant for a veterinary clinic. The colors were mostly neutral with a touch of gold. There’s even a chandelier hanging on the ceiling. If not for the hint of antiseptic scent that lingers in the air, Jiwoo would not believe that she’s inside a clinic.

The receptionist meets Jiwoo’s gaze with a smile. “By the way I’m Yeojin, at your service Ma’am?”

“Jiwoo. Kim Jiwoo. And here’s Butter, my puppy.” Jiwoo introduces politely.

“Oh! Butter’s a really cute name for a pom,” Yeojin complimented and waved at Butter. “You’re lucky because Dr. Ha’s next appointment won’t arrive until after an hour. She can see Butter first. Let me just register Butter’s name as well as your details in the system.”

After a few minutes, Yeojin led them to a room where Dr. Ha performs check-ups on her patients. Jiwoo scanned the surroundings as they walk towards the room. There were five other doors and the hallway still have that elegance like the receiving area. Jiwoo gulped. It looks like Butter’s clinic fees are going to be really expensive. Jiwoo might need a part-time job.

Yeojin knocked on the door. A tag with a label _The Vet is In_ was hanging on the door. “Dr. Ha?”

“Yes, Yeojin. Let them in.” A muffled voice answered.

Yeojin opened the door for Jiwoo and Butter who is still in Jiwoo’s arms. The brightly lit room have the same vibes as the receiving area and hallway - expensive.

“Hello!” Jiwoo greeted the veterinarian and bowed. To her surprise, the veterinarian looks so young, maybe a few years older than her. And if elegance is a person, Dr. Ha is its incarnation.

“Miss Jiwoo, right?” Dr. Ha asks from her desk. Jiwoo nodded. “Take a seat, please.”

Jiwoo, hesitantly, walked near Dr. Ha’s desk and seated on the faux-fur-cushioned chair. There’s even a silk scarf hanging on its backrest. Jiwoo wondered if pets are allowed in here.

“So, may I know what’s up with Butter?” Dr. Ha asked. A little friendly to Jiwoo’s expectations. But what she should expect? Doctors are friendly, right? Especially veterinarians, when they are here to help these balls of sunshine.

“Uh… I…” Jiwoo smiled nervously. What she’s here for? She honestly doesn’t know. Dr. Ha raised her brow that made Jiwoo extra nervous. "It's actually my first time raising a puppy, so I don't know what to do. My best friend just handed me Butter yesterday without any words. My roommate can't offer any help aside from giving me your business card."

Dr. Ha's red lips formed into a smile. She bowed and politely covered her mouth as she laughs. Jiwoo blinked in confusion.

"Going to my clinic is actually the best thing you can do, Miss Jiwoo," Dr. Ha says once she regains her composure.

"Oh." Jiwoo blinked again.

"You have nothing to worry! Now let me see…" Dr. Ha picked up her pen and tapped the notepad on her desk. "How about Butter's age? Was she already vaccinated?"

“About that… I don’t know, Dr. Ha. My best friend literally handed me Butter yesterday and told me she’s going to stay in London for a few weeks. I believe she’s on the plane right now that’s why she’s not answering my messages.” Jiwoo explained, a hint of sadness can be sensed on her voice.

Dr. Ha nodded and stared at Butter for a good minute. Jiwoo observed how Dr. Ha’s delicate features turned into something sharp, a little mesmerizing to her. “I see. She looks like a pure-bred Pomeranian. A little over four months perhaps.”

Jiwoo’s lips mouthed an ‘o’, amazed at how Dr. Ha jot down notes as she continues to observe Butter. “I’m not that kind of vet that vaccinates pets easily. I want their records first, so would you mind going back here once you have talked to your best friend, Miss Jiwoo?”

Jiwoo nodded slowly and Dr. Ha replied with a sweet smile. Jiwoo’s certain that her heart skipped a beat.

“For now, I am writing down dog food, vitamins as well as pet care supplies that you can consider buying for Butter. I will also be prescribing something for her deworming. That’s what all we can do for now.” Dr. Ha stopped writing and stood up, all in her white coat glory. Jiwoo can’t help but to fawn over how Dr. Ha looks. “Let me weigh and check up on Butter?”

Dr. Ha lead Jiwoo and Butter at the table. Jiwoo followed and handed Butter to Dr. Ha. Jiwoo suited herself watching at the sides while Dr. Ha gently handled Butter during the physical examination, offering help when needed. Jiwoo was thankful that Butter remained calm and cooperative during the examination.

Afterwards, she carried Butter again and followed Dr. Ha towards her desk. Dr. Ha did not bother to take a seat again so Jiwoo remained standing a few steps away from the desk. She watched as Dr. Ha ripped a page from here notepad and handed it to Jiwoo.

“You can read through that. Those were vitamins and some suggested products for Butter. This is my first time doing that. Still, it’s up to you. Those are just recommendations from me, and some might be a little expensive,” Dr. Ha says. “You’re still a student, right?”

“Already a senior, Dr. Ha.” Jiwoo answers while nodding. “I major in music.”

Dr. Ha’s eyes suddenly lightened up. “That’s awesome. You know? I’ve always wanted to pursue dancing when I was in college,” Dr. Ha started and then she laughed awkwardly.

“It’s never too late. There are so many dance academies around Seoul,” Jiwoo suggested.

Dr. Ha just shrugged and went back to her seat. “I have lots of things to do though, but I’ll keep that in mind. So, maybe that’s it for today. Please come back as soon as you can, alright?”

Jiwoo did not bother to dig into details about Dr. Ha. Maybe it’s a story to tell next time. Or maybe Dr. Ha doesn’t really want her to know. Afterall, they just met half an hour ago. “Sure. I’ll let Yeojin know when we are coming back. Thank you very much, Dr. Ha.”

“Yves,” Dr. Ha says as Jiwoo was about to walk towards the door, carrying Butter in her arms. Confused, she looked at Dr. Ha and blinked. “Just call me Yves. You’re already a college senior and I just got my degree and license this year. We’re almost the same age, I believe.”

“Oh.” Jiwoo regained her composure and flashed grateful smile at Dr. Ha, at Yves. “Then, see you again. I hope we can come back within this week, Yves _eonni_.”

Four days after, Jiwoo found herself and Butter sitting in front of Dr. Ha’s desk again. They have arrived a few minutes ago and was immediately ushered into Dr. Ha’s room despite being the last in line.

 _That’s Dr. Ha’s orders. She said you have booked an appointment personally_. Yeojin, the receptionist, told her when she asked why they are going in first when there are others who arrived earlier than her.

Jiwoo just followed. She clearly remembers not booking any appointment today.

Yesterday, Jiwoo was able to contact Jungeun and squeeze some information about Butter and surprisingly, Dr. Ha’s estimations were right. Butter is a four-month old, pure-bred Pomeranian which is actually the offspring of Jungeun’s parents’ pets. Jungeun told Jiwoo that she cannot take care of Butter because of her work that involves flying to different countries every few weeks. That’s why she gave Butter to Jiwoo.

Dr. Ha listens to Jiwoo’s narration intently. Her chin propped up by her slim hands.

“If that’s the case then you can come back here when Butter turns six months. I will be ready with the vaccine,” Dr. Ha says and smiled. “You should get yourself a shot too.”

“I’ll consider it, Dr. Ha, I meant Yves _eonni_ ,” Jiwoo shyly smiled and bit her lower lip. Dr. Ha- _No_. Yves just chuckled.

A couple of weeks after, Jiwoo and Butter was again at the front of Dr. Ha’s clinic. Jiwoo looks at the glass door and then to the _Closed_ sign. Disappointment is heavily written on her face, but she brushed it off, burying the unsettling feeling inside her heart.

What does she expect? _It’s Sunday_ , she thought. _Why am I even here?_

Jiwoo was about to walk when Yves’s familiar voice called her.

  
“Oh, hi Jiwoo! What’s wrong with Butter?” Yves asked, walking quickly towards Jiwoo and Butter. She even leaned towards Butter when she reached them, concern evident in her eyes.

  
Jiwoo’s heart thumped faster. She immediately panicked. She scrambled her brain, thinking of a good reason why is she is outside the clinic. Butter is healthy and doing well. It’s not also Butter’s sixth month yet. And it is a Sunday, the clinic is clearly closed.

“Uh… We just passed by! We are about to…” Jiwoo pointed somewhere on her back and looked. “There! At the bakery, to buy some bread.”

Yves naturally followed Jiwoo’s finger and nodded when she spots the bakery nearby. “You sure?”

Jiwoo nodded, confused. Yves met her gaze and smiled which made Jiwoo’s throat dry. “I initially thought you wanted to see me. I’m off on Sundays.”

Jiwoo coughed, her ears turning into a shade of red. “ _Eonni_ …”

  
“I’m not kidding,” Yves cleared out. Jiwoo just stared ate Yves who is looking back at her. Jiwoo noticed that Yves is not in her usual chic ensemble of slacks and tops. She’s wearing leggings and a tank top with jacket over those, her long black hair tied in high ponytail. Even with that simple attire, Jiwoo still thinks that Yves looks classy.

Yves bit her lips. “I’m sorry. I think I scared you. You’re cute and charming. I love the way you talk, and I would love to hear you sing. I wouldn’t mind walking Butter for you and…”

Jiwoo was surprised at how Yves was able to confess these kinds of things to her. Immediately, in front of her clinic. She likes how Yves suddenly lose her composure as she tells her those words. Her emotions were raw, and it made her more lovely than ever.

Jiwoo did not waste any chance. With her free hand, she reached out for Yves’s hand and hold it gently. Yves stopped talking and looked at her with wide eyes. “Then, would you like to walk Butter with me?”


End file.
